Zwei Hochzeiten und ein beinahe Todesfall
by Ayami-90
Summary: Der Mittelerde-Anzeiger präsentiert: Die Doppelhochzeit in Bruchtal. Inklusive Elladan und Elrohir in den Rollen der genervten Bräutigame, Legolas als depresivem Trauzeugen und Elrond als... Elrond.


**Disclaimer:** Tolkien alles, ich nix. Alle realen Personen gehören sich selber. Nur der Mittelerde-Anzeiger gehört mir... (Immerhin.) Ein großteil der Ideen stammt von Kröte, lala und zum Teil auch von Morgoniel. Ich bin nur die Tippse, die das ganze in Wörter kleidet.

Bitte nehmt nicht alles zu ernst, was ihr hier lest. Der Review-Button beißt nicht ;)

**Zwei Hochzeiten und ein (beinahe) Todesfall**

Bruchtal. Einstige Hochburg der Gelehrten. Früher steppte hier nicht nur der Bär, sondern auch Elben aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes. Kaum ein Tag verging, ohne dass nicht mindestens ein Fass des besten Weines aus Elronds Keller gelehrt wurde. Doch seit die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes ihre baldige Abreise aus Mittelerde verkündete, zogen jeden Tag mehr Elben in den Westen… Einige behaupteten sogar, Elrond selber hätte sich einen Platz auf dem letzten Schiff das Mittelerde verlässt reserviert.

Doch nun scheint sich in Bruchtal die altbekannte Geschäftigkeit wieder eingestellt zu haben. (Gerüchte über einen offiziellen Nachfolger Elronds haben sich aber noch nicht bestätigt.) Ganz Imladris brummt wie ein Bienenstock.

Warum? Ja, haben sie die freudigen Nachrichten denn noch nicht ereilt? Es wird eine Hochzeit geben, eine Doppelhochzeit…

Oh, Verzeihung. Ich vergaß, dass sie in Europa in den letzten Jahren ja doch recht abgeschieden waren, meine hoch geschätzte Leserschaft. Wenn ich mich ihnen erst einmal vorstellen darf: Ayami Lee, erst kürzlich zur neuen Mittelerde-Korrespondentin des Mittelerde-Anzeigers befördert.

Ja sie haben richtig gehört, oder besser gesagt, richtig gelesen. Nach nun beinahe 32 Jahren, seit dem Tod unseres bisherigem, hoch geschätzten Außenkorrespondent J.R.R. Tolkien, wird sich endlich wieder jemand ihrer Mittelerde-News bedürftigen Ohren annehmen.

Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vorgänger, werde ich die Geschehnisse allerdings nicht in Buchform veröffentlichen. In Zeiten allumfassender Modernisierung, erschien es mir deutlich fortschrittlicher sie per Internet zu informieren.

Ich muss sie auch um Verzeihung bitten, für eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten zwischen meinen und den Informationen meines Vorgängers, da sich besonders in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens einige Fehlinformationen in seine Unterlagen gemischt zu haben scheinen, die dann durch die Hand eines zweiten falsch ausgewertet wurden.

Aber zurück zum Thema: Die Doppelhochzeit in Bruchtal.

Diese dürfte besonders sie, meine geehrte Leserschaft außerhalb Mittelerdes, interessieren. Unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge handelt es sich nämlich bei beiden (!) Bräuten, um nicht aus Mittelerde stammende, im deutschsprachigen Raum Europas aufgewachsene, Menschen Frauen.

Wie die beiden hier her gelangten, ist bis jetzt noch nicht geklärt. Erst gestern erwies sich die Meldung, die beiden Bräute seien per Flugzeug mit dem Reiseanbieter Hapag-Lloyd eingeflogen, als Ente.

Die Bräutigame sind keine geringeren als die Söhne von Elrond-Himself. Sowie Elladan als auch Elrohir haben bis jetzt noch nicht öffentlich Stellungnahme zu ihrer baldigen Hochzeit bezogen. Aber für Sie, meine geehrte Leserschaft werden wir weder Kosten noch Mühen scheuen um einen Kommentar zu diesem freudigen Ereignis zu erhaschen…

Elronds einzige Tochter, Arwen Undómiel, der Abendstern ihres Volkes, scheint sich erneut in anderen Umständen zu befinden, weshalb ihre Anwesenheit bei der Hochzeit noch nicht sicher ist. Quelle: Das Gondor-Wochenblatt

Dies tut der länge der Gästeliste allerdings keinen Abbruch, welche nicht nur Elrond Kopfschmerzen bereiten müsste. Elben, Menschen, ja sogar Zwerge aus allen Teilen Ardas haben ihren Besuch angekündigt. Aufgrund des großen Andrangs wurde erstmals in der Geschichte Bruchtals ein Gesetz verabschiedet, dass allen Besuchern unter 4 Fuß (etwa 1,20m) den Einlass verwährt.

Außerdem brauchen alle Anreisenden, die nicht auf der Gästeliste stehen, ein Gutachten eines Psychiaters, der ihnen bescheinigt, dass sie weder die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen, noch von irgendwelchen dubiosen Schmuckstücken besessen sind.

Erste Klagen gegen diesen Beschluss wurden vom obersten Gerichtshof bis auf nach der Hochzeit vertagt. Besonders Besucher aus dem Osten Mittelerdes wollen sich nun direkt an die Valar wenden, da sie diesen Beschluss als Beleidigung werten.

Da ich, wie erwartet, nicht auf der Liste stehe, werde ich mich nun erst einmal auf die Socken machen um mir erwähntes Gutachten zu besorgen. Hören sie demnächst mehr, direkt aus Bruchtal. Oder, zumindest hoffe ich das…

Ayami Lee, 1. Mittelerde-Korrespondent des Mittelerde-Anzeigers

**Kurznachrichten:**

So eben erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass in der unmittelbaren Nähe Bruchtals eine mögliche Attentäterin gefasst worden sei. Die komplett in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt sei geistig verwirrt und würde Selbstgespräche führen, mehrmals sei der Name Elladan gefallen.

Drohte dem Bräutigam etwa ein Attentat? Erfahren sie demnächst mehr…


End file.
